


Nearly Giving Up On You

by TheRevolutionarySept



Series: Hamilton Soulmateverse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Google French, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, basically my excuse to make disney jokes, it's their names, laf is very dramatic, lafayette is worried, meeting your soulmate, not google translate french tho, this is just everything leading up to their first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRevolutionarySept/pseuds/TheRevolutionarySept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette is excited about meeting their soulmate and wants it to happen immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>Universe in which the name of your soulmate appears on your wrist</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Giving Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with a soulmate au. I just love the concept of those

Lafayette’s wrist started to sting while they and their dormmate John Laurens had a Disney Marathon. They got along quite well, considering themselves practically best friends.

_“Mon ami,_ it’s happening!” they shouted practically in John’s face as they realized their soulmate’s name was about to be revealed.

John looked up.

“What’s it say?” John had found out his soulmate’s name and met him already a few years back. Usually the name appears just a few days before the meeting. Compared to most people, who find their soulmates in their teens, Lafayette, being 22, was already considered rather late, much to their   
dismay.

While Hades was telling a badly received joke in the background on the TV, Lafayette was making out the name written in messy handwriting on their skin.

_“Tu te fous de moi?,”_ they simply stated. “What are the odds, honestly?”

John leaned over and started to laugh. “Hercules Mulligan? No way that this is actually somebody’s name! And while we’re watching the Disney movie, too!” He laughed louder.

“Be nice,” Lafayette warned, still smiling slightly.

“But Laf. With a name like that you can’t possibly expect me to not make bad jokes,” John replied, seeming to calm himself after a while.

“Ugh. At least try to keep it to a minimum, _s’il te plaît,”_ Lafayette groaned. John stuck his tongue out at this.

“You know I can’t”

Just as Lafayette was getting ready to concentrate on the movie again, thoughts of his soulmate reserved for late night thinking, John poked his side, obviously wanting attention. Lafayette rolled their eyes but turned to him.

“Do you want him to put the Glad in your Gladiator?” John asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t even know what that means but it’s making me uncomfortable,” they replied, snorting. It’s not like they actually minded John and his jokes. Sometimes you just have to pretend to be annoyed at the people you care for.

“You know, I bet he can go from Zero to Hero real quick if you know what I mean,” his roommate continued. Lafayette sighed at that.

“Of course I do. Everyone always does,” they said with a defeated smile. You just can’t be mad at John. Try and you will fail, guaranteed.

After various other movies and several bad Hercules puns and vile innuendos, they decided to call it a night as it was past 2am already.

“Goodnight Laf,” John gave Lafayette a small nod after they both had changed into their pyjamas and were ready to sleep “And ask yourself, are you willing to go the distance for you soulmate?” 

He shut up when he was hit by a pillow.

As Lafayette fell into their bed all their thoughts seemed to be centered around their apparent soulmate.

_Hercules._ At least with a name like that it should be easy to find him. You surely won’t meet more than one in a lifetime, huh?

They smiled to themself, remembering how John had met four Alexanders within one week, convinced it was the right one every time before finally meeting his soulmate. They’ve been together for almost 3 years now which seemed almost surreal since they individually weren’t the most stable people on earth. 

Lafayette wondered if they’d ever have this connection that those two had. Sure, most of the time soulmates are a perfect match, but what if this was an exception? What if, for some reason, they wouldn’t get along? A lot of people end up shutting others out once they’ve found their soulmate, so what would happen if Lafayette ended up alone, after a failed meeting with their soulmate? They could probably count on John and Alexander and maybe a few other friends. Still they were anxious.  
Sometime while feeling bad for themself, they must’ve fallen asleep as they woke up the next morning, feeling better now.

Nothing special happened that day, except for John getting in another fight with Charles Lee, local asshole. Lafayette kept looking for anyone named Hercules but was unsuccessful. They figured.

John and Alex kept reminding them that it took a whole week for them to find each other and hardly anyone finds their soulmate one day after getting their mark. Still, Lafayette was worried. Worrying was part of their personality, it just came naturally to them. They made a mental note take an online quiz about that later on. You know, in case that’s not normal.

“What if I don’t find him, though?” They asked two days later, still unsuccessful in their search. “I’ve heard of that happening before. I don’t want to end _toute seule”_

“Those things hardly happen and you know it. Just calm down, alright? You’ll meet him, get married and have adorable children,” Alexander replied casually. Lafayette shot him a strange look at that. It sounded more like a thing John would say, they guessed he’d just been spending too much time with him again.

“Alright… But if I don’t meet him by the end of the week I’m officially giving up. _Comprendre?”_

“I mean, it’s your choice, really, although you might disappoint your soulmate by doing that. Besides, I’m sure you’ll meet him tomorrow or the day after. It doesn’t normally take more than a week and you still have plenty of time,” John smiled at them.

Alexander nodded in agreement.

The end of the week got closer and Lafayette got more anxious with each passing day. _What if he doesn’t like me?_

All they seemed to do lately was whine and tell John and Alex how envious he was of them for finding each other. They still hoped they weren’t being too annoying.

The last day of the week arrived. This is it. They thought. I’m going to meet my soulmate. This is going to change my life. 

The whole day they were looking out for a stranger who went by the name Hercules. Lafayette even went as far as to approach strangers to ask for their names. 

“Laf, you are creeping people out,” Alexander tried to stop them.

“I don’t care _mon petit lion,_ and neither should you. The only one who should care is my soulmate,” they bluntly responded.

Suddenly someone caught their eye. 

_“Pardon, monsieur,”_ they said as they stood in front of someone who seemed like the guy they’d been waiting for all week. His stature certainly seems like he’d be called Hercules. His eyes were enticing, too. He looked at Lafayette like he knew something about them. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… Does your name happen to be Hercules?” they asked, stuttering. It’s him. It has to be. _I finally found my soulmate!_

“No. Why?” 

The response crushed them. _I was so sure of it._

Lafayette mumbled a meaningless response and a “sorry” before leaving to go to their dorm. 

Well, that certainly was disappointing.

“How did this happen? Why did I think this was my soulmate? Why wasn’t he?” they asked John those questions after arriving in their dormroom. 

Joh yawned.

“I’m guessing your subconscious realized you’re not going to meet any more people today and got desperate.”

“Rude. But I suppose you’re not wrong…” they sighed in response. “It’s just- I said I would give up after this week. Am I supposed to give up now? _Dîtes-moi.”_

John sat up and looked them in the eyes. “I wouldn’t. Imagine how he feels right now, and if you give up now you may never get to meet. Never knowing what kind of person the universe thinks is best for you. Do you want to miss out on that? If so, be my guest but it’d be a shitty move,” he said, voice getting louder towards the end.

Lafayette, who didn’t like confrontation much, hid their face in their pillow. “I’m sorry. You’re right. Thank you for trying to knock some sense into me.”

“No problem, Laf. It’s what friends are for. And for telling you that a little over twenty years ago a star was born.”

This was met with annoyed groaning on Lafayette’s part.

Another week passed without any signs of Hercules. Lafayette had given up any hopes left in them. John and Alexander already planned a comforting-movie-marathon-and-ice-cream-day for them (excluding the movie Hercules of course.) 

They kept telling Lafayette that soulmates aren’t that important anyway as long as you have good friends. Easy for them to say. _What do they know anyway?_

Lafayette heard them talking on a previous day and found out they honestly didn’t believe they’d meet their soulmate. Too much time had passed.

They quickly went on a google search only to find out that most people who didn’t met their soulmate within a week either never found them in their life or received news of their meant-to-be-soulmate’s death. Lafayette’s breathing hitched. By now they had given up hope too.

Lafayette who had been sulking in a coffee shop for the past hours was heading back home when they collided with somebody and got pushed to the ground, the stranger’s hot coffee spilling on them and nearly burning their skin.

“Ah, _merde!”_ They mumbled as they gathered themself. It’s already been a shitty day- Make that a shitty week. “What the fuck is going on _aujourd'hui?"_

The man who ran into them looked apologetic but perked up when he heard Lafayette’s French.

“I’m really sorry for not watching where I’m going but-” he started. “You’re not by any chance a certain Marie-Joseph Paul Yves” he looked at his wrist for confirmation “Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette?” He looked hopefully at Lafayette, extending his arm to help them getting up easily.

Lafayette’s eyes widened in shock as they grabbed the stranger’s arm and pulled themself up.

“I…am actually… Lafayette is fine though,” they replied surprised but had to chuckle slightly at the pronunciation of their long name. 

_This was him, huh?_

“Are you-“

“Hercules Mulligan”

“I thought so,” they said breathlessly. He took the man- Hercules- his soulmate in. For some unexpected reason, his name seemed to fit him. Lafayette felt different than when they thought the stranger from a week ago was their soulmate. More ecstatic. Much happier.

Hercules’ facial expression suggested he felt the same thing.

“Wanna walk with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sincerely hope this turned out will. Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> mon ami - my friend  
> tu te fous de moi? - are you kidding me?  
> s'il te plaît - please  
> toute seule - alone  
> comprendre - understand  
> dîtes-moi - tell me  
> merde - shit  
> aujourd'hui - today
> 
> ^feel free to correct me on any one of those


End file.
